happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Blurbs!
(Note: Before this blog, i did a blog about HTF Video Games, if ya miss it, pls watch it before this blurb blog ok? So this time i will do a blog about some of my favorite blurbs in Happy Tree Friends, also they do NOT count as episodes, so this is not favorite episodes but i love these all, i list different ways maybe because the blurbs is the main focus, without uh ya know yes without i will say anything else let's do this:) 10: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Well, i seem to start with the pilot pretty often in number ten... Or debut yeah, about this blurb right which really is the main focus but also for the first episode... This blurb is creative, and first blurb i guess as well, i like it how they use an acorn and that tho is the fun idea for this one, so let me say some of the stuff the blurb said i guess like i mostly will do? Hide and seek and falling from trees do not seem normal deaths for animals... But guns is accurate :( I do not wanna use guns btw, this also says that Toothy is a North American beaver, in this case Handy must be an European beaver to make sure they ARE different, but yes man NO beavers can fly, for sure only to remind... Flying squirrels do not fly either, they fly from tree to free but bats is the only flying mammal if anybody thought flying squirrels is flying upwards then nope sadly, the ending tho is saying how it ended for all four, and about the ending... Cuddles would be cool in a ninja movie since it is a very but uh yeah very random idea but is random and funny i guess? Toothy being wanted is because of the second blurb i guess, Giggles cries sounds ironic, and don't forget what it said about Lumpy... Yeah just to mention this was a very good idea they did blurbs!) 9: Nuttin' but the Tooth (Yeah, yes... NO! I am not doing it in order, i am doing this list randomly but yes, Nuttin' but the Tooth came after the previous blurb but Nuttin' wrong with Nuttin' but the Tooth coming after or can it? This tooth tho looks bad, and yeah could the blurb say something? I DOUBT Justin Bieber is seriously starring in HTF but it could be Justin Beaver who is a singing beaver version of him? Well the animal facts maybe makes sense... Nutty hating Toothy sounds kinda stupid, they would be good friends but maybe? I can understand Toothy being a dentist tho but no idea why he would be wanted for that right, really tho just for that? A squirrel without lower jaw tho sounds impossible! Never listen to Justin... Uh, Beaver? *Shrugs* The thing i did not like tho was the complaining in the ending saying that the show sucks JUST because nobody died, seriously, the creators mock their own show? If it was them anyway, they still made blurbs after this one anyway...) 8: All Flocked Up (See? So i told ya it was random so ok just saying... Lumpy is vegetarian because he is a moose but he only eat meat if it is food and not other animals i guess. Idk how birds who don't live in trees can also fall down just like birds who is in trees is doing it more and of course they drown if is under water since birds don't live there. But when did they rip off "Up" eh? Oh when they rip off it only is a joke unless they meant Party Animal since Cuddles was flying up with balloons? But i believe they DO watch the episode before since tbh idk if this is the creators or other people... Well, Lumpy can do things... Except when he can't, what to say idk? The body parts jokes is funny but yes he gave the bird a very hand gave also his own, and it have heart because Lumpy plus The Mole wanted to help the baby bird but they are never serious when doing blurbs are they lol?) 7: Swelter Skelter (Seriously, DON'T look at the sun, it kills ya! They anyway seems to say that Nutty is like an egg or at least his skull is... Lifty and Shifty never cares when anybody dies yes what did ya expect? Somebody said Cro-Marmot used to have tacos in his truck? :O Lifty and Shifty stole it and decides to live in it? I guess they was homeless at start tho rlly at start it is because they are thieves and later get this apartment. If i am learning so much from this episode, let's hope they are honest then... Lol like how a raccoon looks like inside is actually something...) 6: Class Act (Idk if i am right, but this seems to be the first blurb i ever saw, i could only remember holding hands is fun at least unless it was something else... If this is how Warren Graff's house looks like inside then it is cool! Tho mentioning beavers AND turtles should be because Toothy have a turtle otherwise idk why they mention it as well :/ I thought also that shooting stars was for wishes but now they say it kills so wow :O Yes then they say holding friends' hands is fun, which must be the first blurb i ever seen... Pizza Face and Slinky Face are the faces of Giggles and Cuddles and lol imagine them teamworking, then they are together like i always wanted :3 Still, some random team i must say!) 5: Remains to be Seen (;) Remains to be Seen :) This is soooo cool :D... :( And scary! They say tho that Christmas episodes have scary music, that is kinda ruining a little bit -_- Now we know Flippy is allergic to chocolate and candy corn tho GOOD thing kids isn't watching it since eh kids should watch if any cars is coming or not even if this is a known joke ;) But all car accidents should been with a car why else? And glad this was NOT that short, this is Season 2 which is a little longer than Season 1 so... Sounds silly how Lumpy bury those who died years ago already, their skin would disappear for long... IF Nutty used makeup then this was like the characters are actors, they are not zombies for real and always fake dies... Uh, ah that must maybe be reason why they return like always? Ah well, only zombies aren't existing ah i guess so i hope the lol silly blurb was right... See? NOT so stupid Lumpy, since the blurb knows Lumpy have his genius moments sometimes. XD and... Lumpy got a hand lol, his own! The blurb is uh really scared of the paper ghost? But it is fake!) 4: Eyes Cold Lemonade (So this is my favorite short so yeah, but really? Is lemonade stand a bad idea? And nobody ever visits Starbucks?... Or at least anymore? Ah well i should open my stand... WHERE people can be seen, not drink my stuff since it is for the customers but... Never cut off your finger is the right one to never do. So surprised Those Blurbs not mentioned The Mole for this episode or even him not pretty little cameo in the episode anyway since it is involving blind and Giggles became blind but if i was blind i never use knives... Well, i guess i do not wanna know how the inside of eyes looks either since Kenn was grossed out according to the blurb... Ok do they drink lemonade with eye balls? Uh ok but u know me since i am not thinking i should try so no thx...) 3: Wrath of Con (In this one, i suppose Sniffles is Splendid fan since ya think Splendid is a fan of others meanwhile it makes more sense the characters knows the superhero tho? No, Sniffles! And Mole, it is the card which he forgot, NOT his pants, he even let Cuddles and Toothy in, do THEY wear pants? XD That is NOT even an "S" or "A S" Well, not AS i meant a as in one... Not getting it now? One explaining is nice enough... Well what did even Splendid draw in the start? :/ So... There SHOULD be HTF episode with Star Wars theme i guess but not sure who is who, if you have any idea ya can comment or else i can do someday for fun? Well, WAS it on? :/ For some reason, this "It's not nice to make fun of chipmunks" sounds funny to me XD He even made Giggles' weapon hot enough which hurts and kills her and she heh heh is a chipmunk XD Why make fun of chipmunks? Ok oh and now this robot finally in a blurb in my list and well what is the point with the Comedy Robot's Comedy? XD) 2: Something Fishy (Well, Rrr, Russell? Well the drawins seems to be noticeable well why? XD Ah hah what is more noticeable is that the blurb called Sniffles' pet a mouse... Uh isn't... Uh looks like a HAMSTER to me, if the blurb is joking or right idk? I guess it is only Piranhas who spins like Taz (AKA The Tasmanian Devil) if those fish CAN spin... Well, the space helmet have a star why not? Could be a starfish due to Russell being a pirate tho and that could be because he wanted something pirate themed in a space themed thing? Ok or i should not try to scold a fish this sounds silly... Glad he did not eat the "Mouse" btw, or else Sniffles and Giggles would possibly be enemies i guess? IF Lumpy is wrong, he could get fired by the principal and he should learn the fact in school! Welp, the signs for the bathroom SHOULD get changed, God, is this REALLY based of something? Hope the blurb was joking... Only wash your hands btw if you have them dirty and IF there is a piranha in the sink do NOT wash btw... Ok good point, Russell do not care about his fish or think it was inside i guess... Not like Star Trek? What do ya think this is? Teletubbies? XD Well, the fish burps... Idk why but now the blurb shuts up and... Darn it is ending...) Honorable Mentions: 11: Icy You 12: Shard at Work 13: I Nub You 14: Stealing the Spotlight 15: Without a Hitch 16: Peas in a Pod 17: We're Scrooged! (Wish i could add 18 btw...) And number one is:... (Take one smart guess IF ya is sure...) TAKE A HIKE! (Top episode!... Blurb i meant XD! Well why not? Well yes the reason oh pretty reason on why i get this as number one is obvious reason.... Longest blurb because ONLY TV Series Episode they made a blurb off right? It is interesting as well since it have a long story but let's TRY to make it short uh ok? I guess it IS also the only besides FIRST blurb episode based on the TV Series sadly since they seem to end :( See? Sounds like a bad tip by the blurb uh right to rlly leave the kids like that, the blurb have strange tips... Should still assume that the baby bird IS a baby eagle and they are having their nests in trees, Ok but the fact with three dead bodies weight eh just... Like... four alive peeps? Lol idk what this weight is well possibly right... Tho the spider most likely came inside without being part of the water :/ At least they been right that green slime MAYBE isn't the best choice to drink... Watch before ya blurb, yeah ya should XD I am glad this guy didn't leave since the blurbs are funny, good point tho with the bear i guess? KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON indeed, clever and smart, very VERY clever and smart to come up with something like that XD This poor guy anyway thinks i don't want him to talk but that IS the point of blurbs... It is ok... Ya can fart... I neither smell or heard it anyway... XD bears and bees both have honey in common... Pretty accurate... Is glad we have one of these long episodes at least with a blurb for once but hey the blurb tried it's best and yeah i love this one the most for being the longest and having much to talk about so blurbs are fun!) Oh ok, did my list for blurbs, i am sorry IF i sound too serious btw, i do not wanna kill jokes :/ I just make sure yeah they ARE kidding sometimes, and i just idk what else to mention i guess i have to make sure what they meant idk? Anyway, all of these is my favorite blurbs, was hard to think... But pls watch the previous blog as i said IF ya haven't, about Video Games based on Happy Tree Friends, i did this kinda quick but ah well thanks for watching what else can i say now uh bye? Category:Blog posts